Muta and The Blueberry Muffins
by LifeisSupernatural500
Summary: Muta can't resist anything, can he? One-shot, hope you likey!


**_Author's Note: This is my first Cat Returns fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! :) I know it's super short, but it was what was in my head at the moment._**

Haru was excited, to say the least, as she hopped along rooftops. The air whipped her hair back, making her feel like she could do anything. The basket clasped in her right hand waved wildly when she jumped and landed. "_They're all gonna LOVE these_..." she thought as the heavenly scent of the contents filled her thin sharp nose. Finally, after navigating through a maze of rooftops and buildings, she landed on the white cobblestones of the Cat Bureau. The sun shone brightly overhead, making the small circle of houses and the shadows seem much bigger than they actually were. Then, she spotted Muta on his favorite lawn chair, reading "**_The Feline Gazette_**". "Hello, Muta!" She called out happily, her chocolate brown eyes settling on the fat white cat. "There's Chicky! I thought I smelled something..." Muta replied as he heaved himself up from the chair. He stood tall, ignoring the sudden flutter of wings above. "Hello, Toto." said Haru cheerily, Toto landing silently on his podium in the middle of the circle. "Haru, isn't it lovely seeing you here." He said, ruffling his feathers as he settled down. "Where's Baron?" Haru asked, looking around as though he would suddenly appear. After all, the dapper feline did indeed suprise her sometimes. "I'm right here, Miss Haru." And, with a grand flourish, Baron opened the doors of the bureau and strolled outside next to Haru. "It's been quite sometime since we've seen you back at the bureau... 4 weeks, to be exact?" "Yeah... sorry about that. Our class took a trip to Hiroshima, and we stayed there for a while." "I see... so what brings you here on this fine day?" Baron inquired, leaning on his cane comfortably. Haru's face broke out in a faint pink nervous blush. "Well, I, uh, baked you guys some muffins. I honestly don't know if they're good because I stink at cooking, so nothing I make ever tastes good!" Muta eyed the basket with a hungry look. He tuned out the conversation beside him, and crept quietly over to the basket. He sniffed. Once. Twice. "_Blueberry muffins. Oh, come to Papa!_" He thought with delight as he slipped under the checkered blanket covering it and landed with a muffled plop. Muta was in heaven: everywhere he looked, he saw giant blueberry muffins! "Oooooh, YES_!_" he exclaimed quietly and excitedly, rubbing his paws together. "_Time to eat_!"

Baron said, "Nonsense, Haru! I'm sure they taste absolutely delicious. I can smell them." He patted Haru on the hand. She blushed even darker. Suddenly, they all heard a small groan come from somewhere. "What was that?" Toto exclaimed. "I don't know." Baron and Haru said at the same time. They started searching: in the bureau, on the bureau, even in the other small houses. "Well," Baron said after the investigation was finished. "There's only one place left, and that would be..." "THE BASKET!" Haru and Toto declared. Haru tore off the checkered blanket, and inside lay Muta, doubled over in pain. "Muta?! What's wrong?" She asked worryingly, gently picking Muta up out of the basket. "Uh, Haru? You might wanna take a look inside the basket..." Toto said as he peered into the muffin basket. She picked it up and looked inside. "WHAT?! MUTA, YOU ATE ALL OF THOSE?!" She exclaimed loudly, the words echoing everywhere. "What is it, Miss Haru?" Baron asked as Muta clung onto his cane for support. "I-I put 10 muffins in here, and now there are only 5! And they were... human sized!" Everything fell silent as everybody turned to look in disbelief at Muta. "You ate ALL five of those, Muta?!" Baron said, holding Muta's arm as he struggled to get up. "I know that he eats a lot, but that was way over his limit!" Toto whispered. "Shut up, chicken breath..." Muta managed to rasp. "I smelt the muffins, and they smelled so flipping good, I just couldn't help it you guys..." Baron straightened up, put his hands behind his back, and said, "Well, I think that our dear friend here should be punished at a minimum. What do you think, Haru?" "I think he SHOULD be, since I spent all morning making those!" She puffed. "Okay then. Muta, you will spend a week sorting out all the books in my library." Muta rolled over and splayed out. "WHAT?! There are like, 2,000 books in there!" But they had all already gone into the bureau and left Muta outside to think about what he had done.


End file.
